Impatient
by Mary Antoinette
Summary: Sometimes we just wait too long for things to happen, so we take matters into our own hands... Dark Fic... Contains Rape, Abuse, and Yaoi - COMPLETE. Oneshot


"Na-ru-to...." the voice singsonged, and I couldn't help but let out a shudder as the owner of that voice's breath ghosted along the shell of my ear. I pressed farther back against the wall in an attempt to put some distance between myself and my captor. I tugged on the restraints, ignoring the thin wire that was cutting into my wrists, and couldn't help but wonder how I'd landed myself in this predicament. I took a quick once-over of the room.

It smelt of sex. It was as if each person kidnapped was brought here for the foul purpose, and I had no doubt he would suffer the same fate, but upon looking around the room, I couldn't help but notice that despite the noticeably pungent odor, it was pretty well kept. It sported a king-sized bed in the center, and the walls were painted a peachy color. It gave off a peaceful vibe at first glance, but one could see that this situation was not peaceful at all; quite the opposite, actually.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, and struggled to get my voice to work. It was scratchy and weak, the kind of voice someone would have after having just woken up from a coma, or having been nearly strangled to death.

"Hn... You do not know who I am?" I felt the other man smirk, and I suddenly knew... But how... What would SASUKE want with me?

I felt Sasuke lean in closer to my face, and I instinctively pressed myself against the wall harder. I was disappointed. Sasuke always used to look out for me, always seemed to care... that is, of course, before that snake bastard took him away...

I'd searched high and low for Sasuke, and on the rare occurrence that I did happen upon him, he always found a way to elude my grasp and slip through the cracks in my fingers. I'd cried for weeks before I realized that that would never bring Sasuke back, so I searched harder.

And where did that land me? In the roundabouts of the snake's lair, I presumed. I took a deep, shaky breath through my mouth, and tried to ignore the sickening smell around myself before speaking. 

"What do you want Sasuke? Why am I here?"

"Hmmm...." Sasuke leaned in closer to the side of my face and licked his way along my jaw, which was held firmly in place by his hand, "What indeed? I think you can answer that question yourself, Naruto...." I shuddered in disgust again.

I struggled halfheartedly in his bonds, and looked into his eyes desperately. I looked for any semblance of the old Sasuke, of whom would go to immense lengths to protect me, but I could find nothing. He stopped struggling against the bonds, my eyes still locked on Sasuke's unfeeling ones.

"Why?" I asked simply.

At first Sasuke didn't answer. He seemed to be contemplating something. Hope rose within my chest that maybe, just maybe, the old Sasuke could be rearing back to life, but then the onyx eyed boy looked away, and the feeling quickly diminished.

"Because I've waited too god damn long."

And with that cryptic message, he roughly yanked my unwilling face up to meet his, and smashed our lips together. It was rough, violent, foreboding, and I hated it. This moment was so special in my mind when I'd fantasized of it, but right now it was anything but. I struggled against his bonds desperately, and tried to turn my head away from the raven's iron grip, but I couldn't. I felt lips moving over my tightly-shut ones, and I nearly gasped when I felt a wet tongue licking over my lips. It wasn't long before Sasuke had forcibly opened my mouth and stuck his tongue in, which I took the opportunity to bite viciously.

Sasuke leaned back and snarled ferociously at me. He still had my face in his grip.

"Stop... Stop..." I pleaded as calmly as I could, and then for added measure, "please...." this only seemed to further anger Sasuke, because he grabbed onto my hair roughly, and pulled my head back, exposing a smooth, tan neck. He quickly swooped down and devoured every inch of the slender appendage he could. He bit down as hard as he could in some places, and scraped his teeth ravenously down the throbbing vein, while his nails scaled down my torso and tweaked my nipples roughly. I could do nothing but look up, away from my ex-friend's ministrations. Instead, I focused on the blood seeping down from beneath the sharp wire that was binding my hands together. I tried to move them experimentally, and winced when they only dug deeper into my flesh, however I became distracted when a warm tongue began to sensually dip in and out of my belly button. I gasped at the change in foreplay, but didn't question it. It was far better than the rough treatment from earlier.  
Sasuke suddenly stopped his ministrations and looked up at me. His eyes were a shade darker with an emotion I could only identify as lust and something else unknown. I looked away, not wanting to see anything happen as Sasuke took the slender hips into a bruising grip.

"Look at me." he all but snarled, and his hold tightened when I disobeyed, and merely shut my eyes and bit my lip; a gesture that I hoped hadn't shown that I was trying not to cry. Sasuke disliked weakness. However, it seemed like my plan had failed because Sasuke growled and came back up, forcing my head to face him, and I opened my eyes in shock, which resulted in a few tears leaking out unintentionally.

"Please..." I choked, "Please, Sasuke... Think about what you're doing..." Sasuke's finger's pulled threateningly at my golden hair, as if daring me to continue, "Ah!" I yelped in pain, "please!" I begged, and the hold softened.

Sasuke growled at my unwillingness to comply.

"Shut up!" he growled lowly, threateningly… He pushed his chest up against mine abruptly. I can't say that I didn't expect him to be rough, but it still knocked the breath out of me. My knees were touching my shoulders, giving him access to everything. I willed myself to stop sobbing. Showing weakness in front of Sasuke was a no-no. And besides… I've been through worse, right?

"Shut up!" he repeated, though I didn't say anything. I figured he meant my sobbing. It must have been getting on his nerves… "Shut up Uzumaki!" He yanked my head forward and quickly brought it back, which caused me to gasp in pain. He didn't relinquish his hold on my hair for a while, and even as I felt the blood low down freely, and watched my eyesight double, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to. What would I say? Everything worth saying was useless…

He let go of my hair and roughly yanked his clothes off. He pressed his body close to mine and brought his fingertips up to my closed lips.

"Suck." He ordered, but I kept my lips firmly shut. Again, I seemed to have set him off. He was so angry right now… "Do you want to make this painful you idiot?!!?! Open your God damn mouth!" 'Why?' I thought, but made no action to open my mouth. I was going to fight all the way through this, even if it was pointless.

"Fine! We'll do this the hard way, dobe!" and I felt his prick line up at my entrance. My eyes widened when I realized that I just lost my chance to make this a LOT less painful…

And he slammed into me brutally in one powerful thrust. My back arched in pain, and tears swam in my eyes as I screamed as loud and long as my voice would carry on. I struggled to fight my way backwards, but with both my restraints and the wall blocking my escapes, it was useless.

Because I hardly felt it when he tightened his grip on my hips to bone-crushing lengths, and it hardly even mattered when he licked down my neck in what he presumed was a sensual manner to try and calm me down. I just screamed. It felt like he was ripping me in two… I felt like I was dying, and it may not only be the fault of the penetration…

"-sob- Stop it…-choke- Please!! -sob- -sob-" God, did my voice really sound that broken? I lowered my head and tried to tune out the raw feeling of him sliding slowly in and out of me. I could feel the blood seeping out, and the raw flesh around my entrance being sucking in and out, in and out as he continued with his actions. It seemed like he was trying to go slow for me, but I was in too much pain to really notice.

It wasn't long before I felt him coming in at different angles. He continued on with that slow, slow pace, and I could feel his legs shaking uncontrollably from want, as did mine when I was desperate for release, but not this time. I was entirely limp.

"Stop it!" I nearly yelled in a voice I was surprised I could muster up, "It hurts! Please! Stop…" I got quieter and quieter towards the end. It really did hurt, but by now I'd learned not to move while he continued on with what he did; That only made the pain worse.

I glanced up with tear-stained eyes to see if my words had had any effect on him, and was disappointed to find his mouth held taught in a firm line. I figured he was concentrating on what he was doing, but I wasn't entirely sure.

I let myself sob freely now. He didn't look like he would have noticed any time soon, and I felt like I couldn't have held it in any longer. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Shut up! I heard him yell out loudly, and he landed a punch to my stomach to shut me up. It effectively knocked the breath out of me, and I guess this satisfied him for a little while.

But then I started letting out strangled sobs. I tried to keep most of them at bay, but there were still a select few that made it past the safety of my lips. He growled and stopped moving his cock inside of me, for favor of tying my shirt around my mouth as a sort of gag. I didn't protest much because I knew there was nothing I could really so anyway.

Another muffled sob, and he lost it.

He started pounding into me relentlessly, but kept searching for something. I knew what he was looking for; I wasn't stupid. He was looking for that bundle of nerves that would reduce my sobs to cries of joy and ecstasy.

His pace was animalistic, and hard. He pushed into me so hard, that I was bouncing back and forth between him and the wall. His speed was a blur, but then again, that might've been from the head trauma I'd received not only minutes ago.

Finally, he hit that bundle of nerves I just knew he would find. My eyes still cried from heartbreak, but I couldn't help the small, pleasured gasps that escaped me from wanting to believe this was something real; Something mutual and real, not just a ne night stand.

He set one of my legs down on the ground, and rested the other on his shoulder for better positioning and began impaling me onto his cock. His grip on my hips bruised as he forcibly pulled me up and back down onto his cock in massive surges of strength and speed. I gasped as he hit my prostate every time with ease. My entrance was still slick with blood, and I felt my release coming.

Apparently he wasn't ready for me to come yet, because he tightened his grip on my cock as he continued to make me ride him. Eventually I felt him come inside of me, and then he let go of my cock and impaled me on his prostate at bone-breaking speed and strength. He pressed my whole being down on him for a few minutes before I began to squirm uncomfortably, and he lessened his grip.

He untied the wire binding my hands to the stone wall as I cried helplessly. I wanted to move, but my body just wouldn't respond, and my hands were still tied together by thin, unnoticeable chakra strings. So I laid on the cold, unwelcome floor in a boneless heap, and tried to ignore the fact that I was currently resting in my own fluids. I felt a presence lie beside me, and I didn't look up. I didn't think I'd ever want to see him again.

He tugged at the knot in the back of the gag, and discarded the shirt somewhere across the room. I licked my lips to get rid of the dry texture that was cause from the gag, but I hadn't done it for very long before I felt a hand pull my chin gently upward, and warm lips soon came down on mine. It was slow, steady; the kind of kiss I'd wanted in the beginning… But now I wasn't sure if I really wanted it anymore…

"I'm sorry to gag you," he said. If I'd had the strength to do so, I would have punched him in the face. After everything he's done, he has the nerve to apologize for gagging me?! But his next words really made me ponder, "but as cute as you are when you scream, your voice made me want to stop what I was doing."

I was silent for a moment before responding, "Then why didn't you?" I asked meekly.

"Because," he started, and pulled me closer to him, kissing my forehead, "I've waited too god damn long."

**Okay!!! I know there weren't really very many out there, but thanks to those who reviewed in my story, "But I really like driving"!!! It means a lot, and I will be updating shortly. IN THE MEANTIME, however, I've given you this dark fic to read over and over and over and over and over again and again and again and again until I come out with the most recent update! I'm about halfway finished with the next chapter anyway, but it might have to wait until later tonight before I actually update. Because I'm sleepy, and mama needs her sleep so that means….**

** READ & REVIEW MY YOUTHFUL AUDIENCE! MWAH!**

**Chao!**

**~Delilah;)**


End file.
